Amargos arrependimentos
by Patricia PM
Summary: ONESHOT INU&KAG Primeiro voce magoa e depois quer reparar, mas é bem mau quando o tempo nao chega pra isso.


_**Nota: **__Personagens não me pertencem, mas a historia sim, nada de copiar e por o vosso nome. *brincando mas falando sério também* _

_**Arrependimentos**_

*Kagome*

-Você é um completa idiota!

-Eu? Você é que é uma chata, anda sempre atrás de mim pra ver o que eu tou fazendo. Ta com medo de quê? Que eu vá ter com a Kikyou? Ela morreu ta lembrada?

-Baka, eu só tou preocupada com voce.

-Ahah, preocupada? Preocupada com o quê? Se não fosse voce eu nunca me machucava, mas tenho sempre que te proteger porque voce é demasiado sensível. Porque não vai se preocupar com outra pessoa? – As palavras do Inuyasha foram demasiado duras e eu não podia aguentar mais, as lágrimas começaram a brotar nos meus olhos sem que eu me desse conta. – Kagome eu … eu não queria dizer isso.

-Não, poupa as palavras Inuyasha. Eu percebi muito bem o que voce quis dizer, e quer saber? Não me interessa, vai pró inferno atrás da Kikyou, vai atrás do Naraku, do Sesshoumaru, de quem voce quiser, não me interessa mais.

- Kagome! – Dei-lhe costas para não o deixar ver as lágrimas, mas claro que eu sabia que ele as tinha visto ou mesmo sentia o seu cheiro salgado. – Onde voce vai?

-Vou pra casa, me preocupar com outra pessoa.

-Mas… - Virei-me brutamente para ele chorando ainda mais.

-Me esquece Inuyasha, me esquece de vez.

Continuei a andar em direcção á floresta, nem queria saber que o poço ficava no sentido contrario, apenas queria sair dali, da beira do Inuyasha. Quem sabe um youkai me encontra e me mata de vez, assim talvez o Inuyasha se sentisse bem culpado.

Comecei a sentir uma estranha vibração atrás de mim, mostrando que algo ou alguém vinha atrás de mim, quando estava mais ou menos no meio da floresta, cruzes eu ando bem rápido quando quero fugir, virei-me mesmo a tempo de impedir que a flecha que vinha na minha direcção me acertasse no coração e sim acertasse no ombro direito. Duvido á tamanha surpresa escorreguei e cai de cabeça numa pedra muito mal posicionada. Uau acho que nunca vi tanto sangue, ok talvez tenha visto mas não em mim. Passei a mão na testa tentando a todo o custo limpar a liquido vermelho que ali escorria mas acabei por piorar a situação e espalha-lo pelo resto da cara e pela roupa.

Sentia o braço e o ombro ficarem dormentes e o sono começava a apoderar-se de mim.

A cabeça latejava incessantemente e começava a ficar maldisposta com o sangue que escorria pela cara já com o liquido seco. Da ferida do ombro saia algo esverdeado misturado com algum sangue, realmente era sangue de mais, daqui a pouco tou tipo bacalhau seco de tanto que tou a perder.

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos tudo a minha volta parou eu não queria mas não pude evitar, euAdormeci…

*Inuyasha*

-Ai Inuyasha, como voce é parvo moleque. – O Miroku tem sempre algo simpático pra me dizer, é mesmo incrível. E claro que para melhorar a situação ele estava falando comigo enquanto estudava atentamente a fisionomia feminina traseira de uma moça que passara agora mesmo por nos. – A Kagome é maior gamadona em voce e voce vai perder ela com essa mania de dar coice pra todo o lado.

-Feh! Eu não dou coice, ta me vendo com cara de cavalo? – Perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada. Miroku olhou bem pra minha cara e ficou pensativo por uns breves momentos.

-Você quer que eu seja sincero ou que eu minta pra voce? – Eu sou extremamente simpático e incrivelmente paciente, por isso eu limitei-me a dar UM carolo na cabeça dele, muito levezinho, ele nem caiu no chão nem nada. – Pois tá bem, pensa o que quiser. OLHA LA A SANGO. – Começou a acenar electricamente e só faltou sair correndo e saltar nos braços dela, as vezes me pergunto se ele e o Jakotsu não terão algo em comum. Glup… só de lembrar do Jakotsu ate me dá arrepios, quando pensei que ele… *Arrepiado* … me queria pra ele. – Olha vai atrás da Kagome e pede desculpa.

-Feh! Nunca que eu vou pedir desculpa para aquela bruxa. Talvez daqui a uns 10 anos eu pense nisso.

-Inuyasha, eu não quero parecer pessimista, mas nos andamos lutando com o Naraku… - Ele realmente parecia muito sério, não era costume dele. - … Pode não haver um amanha, quanto mais um daqui a 10 anos.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nestes momentos nos devemos aproveitar cada segundo da nossa vida, não sabemos quando podemos ser atacados. O exemplo da Kikyou não bastou pra voce? Naraku matou ela, ele pode matar qualquer um de nos neste momento. Olha não liga não, eu e a Sango vamos na vila dos exterminadores, ela quer visitar o tumulo dos pais, voltamos dentro de uma semana talvez menos.

-Tá, vai logo, não deixa a Sango esperando. – Vi a Sango e o Miroku partindo montados na Kirara e inspirei fundo tentando pegar o máximo de ar que podia. O cheiro que senti deu-me uma reviravolta tão grande no estômago que acabei por vomitar, o cheiro de sangue, muito sangue, sangue que eu sabia a quem pertencia, era a Kagome. Meu Deus o que fui eu fazer?

-Eles já foram Inuyasha? – Perguntou a Kaede?

-Kaede? – Amarrei-a pelos ombros e abanei-a com alguma força. – Onde está? Cadé?

-Onde esta o quê?

-A Kagome, onde ela está?

-Eu é que sei? Acabei mesmo agora de sair de casa. – Larguei-a rudemente e corri em direcção ao cheiro. O que fui eu fazer? O que passou? Onde ela esta?

*Kagome*

Sentia-me tranquila, nada nem ninguém podia me chatear agora, vou morrer neste momento, sozinha nunca pensei morrer nestas circunstâncias, mas ate que não é assim tão mau, assim não terei de ver a cara de ninguém, nem sofrer pelo sofrimento de alguém. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Mamae, Vovô, Souta, Kaede, a pequena Rin e ate o Sesshoumaru, bem esse não ia sentir nada pela minha morte mesmo mas e o Inuyasha? Será que ele iria sentir? Não claro que não, ele próprio me disse que eu era um constante obstáculo pra ele.

Estava tudo escuro. Comecei a caminhar para o nada, nunca pensei que existia mesma uma luz no fundo do túnel, mas afinal, ali estava ela, no meio de todo o breu estava ali uma luzinha bem brilhante. Lá vou eu cheia de gás pra luz. Eheh o que será que existe do outro lado?

_-KAGOME!_

Raios ate quando eu estou prestes a morrer e a ver o que há do outro lado chamam por mim? Maldição vem aqui luzinha, não foge de mim. NÃO FOGE! Tarde de mais já fugiu.

O filho da mãe que assustou minha luz vai me pagar, agora o que eu vou fazer? Tou aqui na escuridão e tou ficando com fome.

- EU TOU COM FOME! COMIDA POR FAVOR? – Eu gritava mas ninguém me ouvia, eu berrava ninguém se importava, eu estava sozinha, neste momento era apenas eu e a escuridão.

Pensei que morrer seria bom mas é uma seca, eu posso correr por onde quiser, eu sei porque já corri, este sitio não tem fim cada passo que dou me sinto mais perdida e desnorteada, já dei cambalhotas e ate já dancei, mas nada acontece.

-Alguém por favor, eu quero alguém aqui comigo. – AH MINHA LUZ VOLTOU. – Desta vez eu vou correr pra ela, assim ela não vai ter tempo de fugir. – Pois é foi o que eu pensei, mas ai quando eu ia entrar na luz agora vermelha saiu alguém e claro que era…

-O que voce faz aqui Kikyou? Você não tava morta? – Quer ver que eu entrei no céu e… espera a Kikyou não pode ter ido pró céu. Claro que não todos sabemos que ela ardeu no inferno. Hey porque minha roupa e a dela desapareceram? – AHH, eu entrei no inferno?

-Você ainda não está morta sua idiota.

-Ai é? Se eu não tou morta como é que voce ta aqui hein? Vai agora quero ver voce explicar.

-Etah miúda burra, caso voce não esteja se recordando eu e voce somos a mesma pessoa, lembra? Você é minha reencarnação.

-Ah é. – Kagome melhor se calar pra ver se pára de dar mancada. – O que voce ta fazendo aqui?

Serio que não percebi a atitude da Kikyou, ela chegou com maior cara de pau no meu sitio estranho, escuro e sem ninguém e me da uma baita estalada.

-Hey! Prá que foi isso?

- O que voce pensa que está fazendo neste sitio?

-Turismo? – Eu até tapei a cara com os braços com medo que ela me desse outro estalo.

-Idiota.

*Inuyasha*

Quando cheguei ao lugar em que o cheiro acabava apeteceu-me vomitar de novo. A Kagome estava com a cara completamente castanha devido ao sangue já seco, tinha uma seta espetada no ombro e muito sangue a sua volta.

Por momentos as palavras que ela me disse vieram-me a cabeça: _**"Me esquece Inuyasha, me esquece de vez."**_

-Ela não pode tar morta, não pode, não pode. – Cheguei a beira dela e deixei-me cair de joelhos, peguei no corpo frio dela e não aguentei mais abraçando-a. – KAGOME!

Com o máximo de cuidado que pude peguei-a pelas pernas e pelas costas e encostei a cabeça dela ao meu ombro e caminhei bem devagar para a aldeia. Ao chegar lá, todos os aldeãos pró que passava olhavam para mim escandalizados como se eu tivesse feito algo.

-Oh não, pobre moça.

-È o que dá andando com o Inuyasha.

-Oh, eu sabia que ele não tinha mudado, mau que é mau não muda não.

As velhas bem que cochichavam mas eu ouvia tudo, mas neste momento não me interessa se elas me acham um assassinam ou se me ama, o importante é a Kagome.

-Kaede, a Kagome.

-Oh céus, o que aconteceu. Não sei, eu encontrei, tinha sangue, flecha, Kaede ajuda.

-Inuyasha, voce tá dizendo coisa com coisa. Pousa ela aqui que eu trato dela.

-Tá. – Pousei-a com o maior cuidado no futon e sentei no chão.

-Sai daqui. – Olhei atónito pra ela como quem pergunta o porque de fazer algo tão estúpido como deixa-la ali. – Eu vou ter que tirar a roupa dela, acho que ela não iria querer que voce a visse sem roupa, certo?

-Ta bom, mas quando ela estiver vestida me chama.

-Ta bom. – fiz o que me pediu e sai dali, fui buscar alguma agua mesmo sem ela me pedir e pousei-a dentro da cabana sem sequer ver o que a velha fazia. É muito chato não ter o que fazer porque agora eu estou simplesmente sentado no chão na porta da cabana esperando que a Kaede decida me dizer alguma coisa. – Kaede, eu vou entrar.

-Tá bom. – Raios se eu já podia entrar porque ela não me disse logo? – Inuyasha, ela ta muito mal. Fiz tudo o que podia, agora é só esperar que ela nao acorde. O veneno é muito forte, se ela acordar pode ter problemas, apenas uma planta pode acabar com ele e apenas existe…

-Onde? Onde existe?

-No vale do inferno.

-Onde é isso?

-Apenas os exterminadores de youkais conheciam a sua localização, mas como sabes foram todos mortos.

-Não foram não, a Sango ainda ta viva. – Por um momento, voltei a ter esperança, talvez eu pudesse salva-la para lhe pedir desculpa. O Miroku tinha razão, Uau, acabei de concordar que o Miroku tinha razão.

-Não sei se a Sango vai saber, apenas os anciões sabiam onde esta o vale do inferno.

-Não interessa, deve existir alguma forma de encontrar o lugar. Quanto tempo tenho pra salvar ela?

-No máximo? Um dia, mas é pouco provável que se aguente tanto tempo. Ela não pode acordar antes de ter o medicamento… e o mais provável é, ela acordar amanha, mais ou menos no pôr-do-sol. – Raios um dia era muito pouco, dois dias mais ou menos era o tempo que demorava a chegar á aldeia dos exterminadores. – … Tens que ser rápido, ela pode acordar mesmo sem essa planta mas não sei se seria ela, e provavelmente não poderia mexer o braço.

-Eu vou ser rápido. – Corri pela porta e pus-me a caminho da aldeia dos anciões. Pensar que ela poderia acordar antes de eu chegar e ficar sem poder mexer o braço pró resto da vida foi difícil, ela não poderia acordar

*Kagome*

O silêncio entre nós duas era estranho.

-Porque voce se preocupa? Você mesma tentou me matar muitas vezes. – Olhei bem para ela tentando estudar a sua expressão fria. – Agora eu estou morta, o seu grande sonho se concretizou.

-Diz o que quiser. Eu queria o Inuyasha, mas morri. Eu me sacrifiquei pra voce e ele viverem. Me matei tentando matar o Naraku e mesmo assim não consegui.

-Porque voce fez isso? O Inuyasha ama voce, ele sofreu muito com a sua morte.

-Ele não sentia por me ter perdido, ele se sentia culpado. Ele achava que eu tinha morrido por causa dele, ele supostamente não pode me proteger. É verdade que ele já me amou, mas isso mudou quando o Naraku me matou a primeira vez e eu lacrei ele.

-… -Limitei-me a ouvir tudo o que ela dizia.

-Desde que ele conheceu voce, ele mudou. Ele te ama a voce, não a mim. Ele sempre amou voce, mesmo quando eu ressuscitei. Ele naquele tempo apenas estava confuso.

-O que voce quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que voce esta tentando morrer, não querendo nem saber o que acontece la no mundo real. Isto é apenas uma criação da sua cabeça porque não realidade voce não quer morrer, senão já não estava aqui e muito menos falando comigo.

- Acredita que voce não era a primeira pessoa que eu queria ver quando morresse, eu preferia ver a minha avó, mas tive que dar de caras com voce. Porque voce tenta me ajudar? Sempre tentou me separar do Inuyasha e agora chega e tenta me manter viva?

-Por duas razões, primeiro se voce morresse eu morria também e segundo eu amei muito o Inuyasha pra não querer vê-lo sofrer por te perder. Principalmente vendo que voce tá tentando atirar sua vida pela janela porque brigou com ele.

Era estranho ver eu e Kikyou uma a frente da outra, era exactamente como tar olhando para um espelho apenas mudando a expressão dos olhos, éramos exactamente iguais. Uma vez que estávamos ambas sem roupa dava pra ver que os corpos eram idênticos.

-Não vai dizer nada? – Claro que não? Quer que eu te diga o quê? Eu prefiro não dizer tudo o que penso.

-Quer que diga o quê?

-O que voce ta pensando. Diz, não é como se eu fosse te bater.

-Pois mas voce chegou aqui já me dando um estalo, eu não sei quanto a voce, mas eu chamo a isso bater.

-Realmente voce tinha razão.

-O que queres dizer com isso agora?

-Quando voce gritava em alto e bom som que não era eu. Que voce era a Kagome Higurashi que não era a Kikyou. Ainda bem que toda a gente compreendeu isso, porque senão eu ia ficar muito mal vista. Já viu se achassem que eu era uma desistente?

-Eu não sou uma desistente.

-Pois, diga o que quiser.

-Eu não sou uma desistente. Foi voce que se matou e desistiu do Inuyasha não eu. – Dei-me conta do que acabara de dizer. – Não, eu desisti, eu quis morrer quando o Inuyasha disse que eu só dava trabalho pra ele, e que só atrapalhava. Eu não…

- Você desistiu e por isso deixou que o veneno se espalhasse pelo seu corpo. – As roupas voltaram e agora as parecenças já não pareciam tão grandes, o meu cabelo negro caia sempre pelas costas em liberdade enquanto o dela estava sempre preso no rabo de cavalo, as roupas era totalmente distintas, as roupas de sacerdotisa que ela usava eram o oposto das minhas roupas de colegial, e pensar que eu me vestia exactamente assim sem tirar nem por pra trabalhar no templo.

Kikyou fez um gesto com a mão e apareceu uma nuvem com a imagem do Inuyasha correndo pela floresta. _"Me espera Kagome, eu já tou indo…" _ele disse.

– O que significa isso?

-Ele ta desesperado tentando encontrar a cura pró veneno. O que ele não sabe é que agora é tarde de mais pra isso.

-Hum? Porque? Porque é tarde de mais?

-Você já decidiu, voce quer ir pra onde tem paz não é? Quer ficar longe de todos pra ter sossego. Você não disse isso a uns momentos atrás. Olha que eu juro que disse.

-Mas…

-Agora é tarde pra mudar de ideias.

*Inuyasha*

Não pode ser tarde de mais para salvar a Kagome, apenas tinha que seguir o cheiro de Sango e faze-la levar-me ate ao tal vale. Acho que nunca corri tanto na minha vida.

-Me espera Kagome, eu já tou indo… - O cheiro dos três estava mais perto, eu já tava conseguindo alcança-los. Depois de mais 10 minutos correndo eu finalmente os apanhei, eles estavam sentados no chão bebendo chá. – Miroku, Sango!

-Inuyasha? O que raio voce faz aqui? – Sango parecia bastante preocupada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sango me diz que voce sabe onde fica o vale do diabo, não o vale do inferno, sim é isso?

-Sim eu sei sim, meu pai me contou como chegar lá, mas aquilo é muito perigoso, ninguém eu seu juízo perfeito vai lá.

-Bom eu não tenho o juízo perfeito, me mostra o caminho. – Disse desesperado. – Por favor, não há tempo.

-Mas o que aconteceu? E onde ta a Kagome?

-Sango, ela foi atacada e precisa de uma planta que existe lá nesse vale do diabo.

-Do inferno Inuyasha. Que veneno é?

-É um veneno de um youkai… ai que raiva a Kaede disse o nome dele mas eu esqueci. Mas também não interessa.

-Talvez não seja preciso ir no vale. – Olhei curioso, o que ela queria dizer com isso? – O armazém da vila está ainda cheio de plantas medicinais, armas entre outras coisas. Se voce souber me dizer o nome do youkai eu consigo arranjar a planta certa.

-A Kaede me disse que era preciso uma planta roxa e laranja.

-Uh, já tou vendo que planta é. Mas esse veneno e quase mortal se acertar o coração. Se acertar em outra parte do corpo apenas ficas sem movimento dessa parte, isso se não for utilizada a medicina certa.

-Não acertou, a seta tava no ombro direito. Vamos!

-Vamos! – Foi surpreendente o Miroku ficou calado o caminho todo. Nem abriu a boca e muito menos passou a mão na Sango. – Sango como chama o bicho?

-É o veneno de um youkai víbora. Os venenos deles são muito fortes, mas a gente vai conseguir salvar a Kah, eu sei que sim. Kirara anda mais rápido por favor.

*Kagome*

Eu assistia a tudo o que o Inuyasha fazia pela nuvem da Kikyou, isso é como ver Tv. Ele estava com a Sango e o Miroku, pena não ter som, vah não posso pedir mais.

-Ele vai conseguir me salvar, eu sei que vai.

-Prá que voce quer se salvar? Apenas vai sofrer mais, voce não disse que o Inuyasha me amava e sofreu muito por eu morrer.

-Hey agora voce ta se contradizendo, voce a bocado disse que ele me amava a mim, não a voce.

-Eu notei que tudo o que voce disse era verdade, talvez voce tenha razão ao dizer que ele não te amava e só via eu em voce.

-Isso não é verdade.

-É sim, voce tem vivido este tempo todo na minha sombra, voce é apenas o corpo que transporta a minha alma.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Você tem a certeza? Lembra que eu quase consegui levar o Inuyasha pró inferno comigo, ele estava disposto a morrer por mim e te abandonou muitas vezes pra vir ter comigo, mesmo quando o meu corpo era apenas barro e ossos. Ele sempre me preferiu a mim.

-Não é verdade. – Comecei a chorar ao dar-me conta do que o que ela dizia era verdade, cai de joelhos mesmo na frente dela e me abaixei segurando a cara. – Não é.

*Inuyasha*

Raios Sango então? – Já estávamos na aldeia dos exterminadores e dentro do armazém. Era de noite e estava tudo escuro e empoeirado.

-Merda, não vejo nada. Ta muito escuro. E cadé o Miroku que desapareceu. – De repente apareceu uma luz, não muito forte mas dava pra iluminar algumas partes. – Quê isso?

-Alguém aqui precisa de Luz? – Afinal o Miroku não é assim tão imbecil como eu achava. Ele trouxe um daqueles candeeiros de azeite e deu pra ver minimamente a confusão de plantas que ali estava.

***** 2 Horas depois *****

-AHAH! ACHEI! INUYASHA EU ACHEI! – Sango berrava do outro lado do armazém. – Aqui esta. Temos que ir rápido a Kagome já não tem muito tempo. Ta começando a amanhecer.

-Raios, não se consigo chegar lá então pouco tempo, demorou um dia inteiro a chegar aqui, não vou conseguir chegar lá antes do pôr-do-sol.

-Inuyasha, vai. A gente vai o mais depressa que puder, vai sozinho, corre, salva a Kagome e faz o que eu te disse. – Afinal o Miroku não é assim tão mau conselheiro.

*Kagome*

-ELE ME AMA, NÃO A VOCE! – A nossa discussão continuava, com Kikyou dizendo que eu tinha razão antes quando achava que o Inuyasha só via ela em mim e comigo dizendo que isso não era verdade.

-Como voce pode ter a certeza disso? – Saíram um montão de imagens da minha cabeça, em todas eu e o Inuyasha estávamos discutindo, outras ele estava com cara de emburrado e em outras com cara no chão, eu estava sempre de beiça pra fora ou chorando. Olhei para elas sentada no chão.

-Eu simplesmente sei, voce não tem razão no que diz.

– Vê o que eu digo? Vocês tão sempre brigando, é sinal que não se amam. – Disse apontando prás imagens que agora rodavam a minha volta.

-Isso não é verdade. – Eu continuava a seguir as milhares de imagens que me rodeavam.

-Mas se é assim, porque voce quereria morrer? Se o que voce diz é verdade, porque querer morrer e perder quem te ama e quem voce ama? Isso não faz sentido.

-Mas eu… - Ela tinha razão, ela não tava dizendo aquilo pra eu me matar, ela tava tentando me fazer perceber o que eu estava perdendo ao morrer. Maldição, como eu fui burra. – Você tem razão, numa coisa. Ele realmente te vê dentro de mim Kikyou, mas é por mim que ele está apaixonado, é por mim que ele fez uma viajem enorme de três dias em apenas uma tarde, é por mim que ele passou a noite toda procurando uma flor e é por mim que ele está correndo pra voltar a tempo, não é por voce. Ele sabe que voce morreu, e eu também sei, que tal como voce disse, este sítio é algo que eu criei pra não morrer, eu não queria nem nunca quis morrer e você é a prova disso, eu criei uma ilusão pra me convencer daquilo que eu já sabia. – Levantei a mão e toquei no máximo de imagens que pude transformando-as nos momentos que se seguiam, os momentos felizes de quando fazíamos as pazes e sorriamos juntos.

-Finalmente voce percebeu. – Ela sorriu, bom aqui está a prova que ela é uma ilusão, a Kikyou não sorri.

-Na verdade, eu sorriu sim, só nunca tenho razões pra isso. – As imagens dissiparam-se.

-Como voce …

-Você também está enganada em uma coisa, eu não sou uma ilusão, mas lembra que a minha alma está dentro do seu corpo, o inferno não é aquilo que a gente pensa, não é o mundo em chamas e terra batida que se imagina, cada um tem o seu inferno e o meu, sabe qual é? O meu é ver todos os dias através dos seus olhos a felicidade que o Inuyasha sente ao estar á sua beira, é ver que o amor que voce sente por ele consegue ultrapassar o meu, é ver que um dia vocês irão casar, criar uma família e viverem felizes. – Abriu-se um vortex colorido atrás dela e ela começou a caminhar no meio dele. – É ver que vocês são felizes juntos…

-Kikyou, onde voce vai? – Me levantei do chão, donde ainda estava sentada, e tentei correr ate ela, mas parecia que por cada passo que eu dava ela dava 10. – Kikyou!

-Vai Kagome, ele conseguiu, ele chegou, ele tá te salvando. Vai e faz ele feliz como eu não era capaz fazer. – Ela desapareceu e eu continuei a correr, eu tinha que acordar.

-Eu tenho que acordar! Acorda. Acorda. Acorda. Acorda. RAIOS ACORDAAAA!

*Inuyasha*

Cheguei na casa da Kaede.

-KAEDE! Eu consegui, ela não acordou pois não?

-Não, mas tem estado muito irrequieta, não para de se contorcer provavelmente está com dores. – Dei-lhe a planta e sai, a Kaede ia tratar do ferimento e eu não podia estar ali porque a Kagome estava sem roupa. – Inuyasha, pode entrar, ela já está calma, a flor está fazendo efeito.

Entrei e me sentei a beira dela, segurando a sua mão entre as minhas.

-Oh Kagome, e perdoe pelo que eu disse a voce, eu não acho que voce seja um estorvo, eu te adoro eu… eu te amo. Não posso te perder, não quero, não aguento perder voce, se voce morre eu… eu me mato junto pra tentar ir ter com voce. Mas por favor não morre. – Abracei-a esquecendo-me que ela estava sem roupa, mas neste momento nada disso me importava.

-Auch … Ta me esmagando Inuyasha. – Olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados. E senti uma alegria explodir dentro de mim, os olhos castanhos dela estavam abertos e brilhantes olhando para mim.

-Kagome, voce ta viva?

-Ai, por enquanto sim, mas se continuar me abraçando desse jeito acho que não vou durar muito mais tempo. – a soltei devagar e sem querer deixei que o lençol que a tapava lhe caísse pele colo deixando os seios completamente á mostra.

-AH desculpa. – Ela tentou chegar na coberta mas não conseguia, eu tentei a todo o custo não olhar para os peitos dela e acho que consegui. – Foi sem querer.

-Sabia que voce fica muito fofinho quando fica corado?

-Feh! Quem é que esta corado aqui hein?

-Você. – Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse pra ela quando ela tava "dormindo"? – Ah, é verdade, eu não tou pensando morrer tão cedo, por isso não precisa se matar, não ta bom?

MALDIÇAO, ELA OUVIU!

-Quem disse isso?

-Eu ouvi tudo. – Ela me deu aquele sorriso rasgado que ela sempre dá quando ta bem-disposta antes de dizer. – Eu ouvi tudinho o que voce disse.

-O que voce quer dizer com tudinho?

-Desde a parte que voce me pede desculpa ate a de não querer que eu morra. – É OBVIO que eu fiquei vermelho, não é todo o dia que eu me declaro a uma quase-morta e ela ressuscita dizendo que ouviu tudo o que eu disse.

-Sabe, eu também te amo. – Serio? Uau que sorte pelo menos não fiz figura de urso me declarando pra quem não sente o mesmo. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Sim.

-Quando eu tiver melhor e vestida claro, me leva no tumulo da Kikyou.

-Hum? Da Kikyou? Porque?

- Nada não, apenas tenho que lhe agradecer e ajudar ela a ver que o inferno dela um dia vai acabar.

*Kagome*

***** 5 Anos depois *****

Eu e Inuyasha estávamos no túmulo da Kikyou como todos os domingos fazíamos, depois de eu me ter recuperado uns meses depois conseguimos vencer o Naraku e eu e o Inuyasha seguimos o exemplo da Sango e do Miroku e casamos.

Hoje temos dois filhos o Kairi e a Toya ambos com três anos, posso dizer que são as coisas mais lindas e que eu amo mais no mundo. O Kairi é igual a mim, olhos castanho, cabelos negros mas com orelhas de cachorro e a Toya é parecida com o Inuyasha, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados mas sem as orelhas fofinhas. Eu e o Inuyasha estamos cada dia mais unidos e cada dia nos amamos mais, e devo isso a pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo.

Me ajoelhei na frente do túmulo e disse:

-Muito obrigada Kikyou, se não fosse voce eu não estava aqui hoje, não teria a família perfeita que tenho e não era feliz como sou. – Olhei para trás e vi o Inuyasha com a Toya no colo e o Kairi nas costas. – Sério muito obrigada.

Sorri e me levantei, quando o meu marido pousou as crianças no chão e elas começaram a correr, dei-lhe o braço e andamos devagar indo para a aldeia.

-Voce nunca me explicou o porque de querer vir aqui todos os domingos.

-Tou pagando uma divida. – Bateu o vento no meu cabelo e no do Inuyasha. – Um dia eu te conto.

Com o vento eu consegui ouvir um…

"_Não tem de quê e obrigada…"_

… e eu sabia que ela continuava a proteger-me mesmo que em vida fossemos inimigas.

_**FIM**_

One-shot

Ontem de noite sonhei com esta fic e decidi posta-la, espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.

As outras fic´s eu tou trabalhando nelas mas têm tão poucas reviews que eu começo a pensar que não estão do vosso agrado, nesse caso acho que posso esperar mais tempo para escrever porque não deve haver ninguém á espera de continuação.

;D


End file.
